


Finding a Bear

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cheating, College AU, Fingering, M/M, Pain Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Dean, Twink Dean, mentioned deancas, older benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is missing something from his relationship with Castiel. He wants someone bigger, who can manhandle him and pin him down easily so while Castiel is out of town he heads to a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Bear

Dean felt guilt as he stepped out of the shower, drying off and moving into the bedroom. He walked towards the dresser and paused, thinking. The apartment was quiet and held a kind of stillness that wasn’t usually there. After a moment a sigh escaped as he pulled on clothes, selecting a pair of pants he  _knew_  showed off his ass and legs, before grabbing his wallet and leaving the apartment.

It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Castiel but there was something missing. Something that his previous relationship had and he knew it was the fact that Castiel was too close to his size.

He wanted someone bigger, someone burlier. Dean wanted a guy who could be considered a  _bear_ ; an older man who would manhandle him and fuck him into the mattress until he was a sobbing mess.

Dean only had to wait ten minutes once he’d gone into the bar before he’d found exactly what he was looking for and it hadn’t taken much after that for him to get asked back to the man’s place. He pushed away thoughts of his boyfriend as they walked up Benny’s steps and into the huge brick house.

Castiel was out of town for a few days and Dean was getting the fucking he _needed_.

He knew the guy was older than him, bigger and that he apparently wanted to ruin Dean’s ass for anyone else.

“I couldn’t believe my luck when you walked into that bar.” Their shoes were left behind and the second they made it into the bedroom Dean found himself slammed back against the door. A solid weight kept him pinned there and strong, large hands gripped him. “A gorgeous green eyed _boy_ looking for a fuck.”

Arousal stole his breath and Dean tilted his head back at the feel of teeth nipping his neck. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed out when they bit down and a hard, jean covered cock rubbed against his own.

“Don’t worry, sugar. I’ll be fucking you soon. I’ll fuck you so good you won’t remember your own name.”

Clothes ended up discarded across the floor and Dean gasped when he was pushed down onto the large mattress, body trapped under Benny’s as the older man rubbed their erections together.

“I’m going to ruin that sweet ass of yours, baby.” Benny gripped him and thrust up against him causing a moan to escape. “Going to tie you down and split you open on my dick.”

Dean’s mouth fell open and he pushed up, spreading his legs open. “Yes. I want that. I want to feel you tomorrow.” His eyes rolled when Benny bit down on him again, worrying the skin until there was sure to be a mark. “How do you want me?”

“First I think I want you bent over the bed, hands tied behind your back and that ass of yours in the air.” Benny bit his collarbone, trailing down and sucking one of his nipples while rubbing the other with his fingers until Dean was whining in his throat. “Then I’m going to tie your hands to the headboard and fuck you from behind. After that I want to see how much that ass of yours can take.”

“Oh fuck.” Benny’s weight disappeared and Dean felt himself being hauled up as he moved with the tugs so he was off the mattress. He happily bent over the bed, legs spread and hands resting on his lower back, waiting.

“Very lucky.” Benny murmured as he walked away and when he came back Dean’s wrists were quickly bound with clearly expert fingers.

Dean waited with baited breath for Benny’s hands to return to him. They did, shortly after, coated in lube and circling his hole. Benny teased him, rubbing him and dipping inside. The prep job was quick and Dean stopped Benny when he knew the breach would burn painfully.

He wanted the pain. Dean got off on pain and considering how thick Benny was, far thicker than his boyfriend, it was exactly what he was going to get. Dean wanted bigger and stronger and rougher.

Dean wanted to limp when he walked tomorrow.

“I’m good. Fuck me. Ruin me, Benny.” Dean glanced back and watched how lust filled Benny’s features. “Come on.” He egged, slightly breathless and cock aching. “Give me that dick of yours.”

Benny slicked himself up and pushed against his hole, the head pushing in.

“Fuck me like a man!” Dean tried shoving back but Benny’s hand held him in place and another fell to his side as the older man slammed inside him.

Pain burst through him in bright, white hot waves that stole his breath and had him shivering. A gasp escaped him and his ass spasmed around Benny’s thick cock, gripping it tightly. “Ass like a vice.” Benny gritted out and Dean could only struggle to breath, pushing back and moaning.

That was exactly what he’d wanted. His ass ached and once Benny started moving, snapping his powerful hips forward, pleasure was quick to start mixing with the delicious pain. Dean would definitely feel this tomorrow and the next day.

His hole ached violently at the rough treatment.

“You’re taking my dick so well, sugar. That greedy ass of yours feels good around me.” It was punctuated with a particularly hard thrust that stole Dean’s breath and had him shuddering.

Dean’s cheek rested against the mattress that he could hear groaning with each of Benny’s thrusts. “Oh oh Benny. Harder harder please fuck me harder. Make me feel it. Please please please.” He didn’t care that he was begging and babbling and near sobbing with need.

_It felt so good._

Benny’s larger body pressed his down into the mattress, digging his hands into his back, while Benny rutted against him. He listened to the heavy breathing, the grunts and groans, as Benny kept fucking forward.

“Harder. Faster. Please.”

The warmth of Benny disappeared and fingers dug into his hips once more so Benny could start yanking him back into his thrusts. Each forward snap of Benny’s hips drove him deep into Dean and when Benny’s hand finally gripped his cock he came with a wail.

“ _Benny!_ ”

His body went pliant under Benny, warm and loose with his orgasm. Benny’s balls slapped against his ass each time he went balls deep until the older man groaned, stilling and emptying his load into Dean’s sensitive ass.

“The second I recover I’m going right back inside that sweet ass of yours.”

Benny’s softening cock slipped from his ass and Dean whined low at the drag of it against his very sensitive rim. Come leaked out after it, trailing down, even as his ass tightened up.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got something to keep you open for me.”

A plug was pushed inside and Dean was guided up, back onto the mattress and laid out on his back with his hands still tied together behind him.

“Perfect.” Benny’s eyes were hooded as he nestled between Dean’s legs and started dragging his mouth, stubble brushing Dean’s warm skin.

Benny worried Dean’s nipples with his teeth, sucked and nipped them. He used those perfect, large hands to touch and take until Dean was whimpering with need. He lost track of time with Benny over him, touching him and teasing him until his cock was hard.

“I’d love to keep you in my bed. Keep that tight ass of yours full of my come. Chain you to my bed and fuck you whenever I pleased.”

Dean protested when Benny pulled away but when he noticed the other man was hard again he moved as quickly as he could. His hands were free and Benny rubbed his wrists, soothing them and pressing kisses to them.

But Dean didn’t want that. He wanted another round. Wanted that thick cock in him.

Now.

His hands were secured to the headboard, his knees braced apart and he shivered with anticipation.

Benny eased the plug out, pushing lube slick fingers back inside and rubbing his prostate until he was shoving back. “Ready, sugar?”

“Yes.” It came out breathless as Benny moved back up to him and buried himself inside Dean’s ass once more. The burn wasn’t as much but Dean could still feel every glorious inch deep inside him. And then Benny was fucking him once more with the headboard banging against the wall, the mattress creaking and heavy balls smacking against his ass.

Hours later when Dean was completely fucked out, unable to move and panting, Benny invited him to stay the weekend and with thick fingers playing with his loose hole the only thing Dean could say was _Yes_.


End file.
